Emotions
by Lilith-Shii
Summary: This is taken place during the Buu Saga, where Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks through thoughts tell how they feel during the time of tragedy and loss. Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1: I Ended It

**Emotions**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! **

**A/N: This fanfic is going to be only a three part: Thoughts by Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. This is set during the Late Babidi/Early Buu Saga. First off starting with Episode 222: Final Atonement.**

**--**

**Chapter One: I ended it.**

Vegeta held Trunks close to him, while Goten watched nervously, feeling uncomfortable. Vegeta was in pain of this, his bones ached, his mind throbbed with these final thoughts, and his heart…The heart that used to be filled with darkness and hatred what hurt with the fact he is going to leave his lover and child behind.

_I can't keep him here…I know how much he wanted to fight along side me, but…He's still too young. He can't die…Or else…Bulma would be alone. And it's already enough I'm doing this without seeing her…For the last time. _

Vegeta stared off for the moment, than lowered his head to look into his son's eyes. Trunks' eyes showed the scared, yet somewhat hurt feeling he had. Vegeta knew why; he was bleeding all over. His face stained with blood while his clothes smelled of the stench. He was scarred everywhere, but the wounds from before seemed to reopen. Vegeta wanted to numb this pain, since his son was staring at him in the way he hated. Confusion. Vegeta didn't want to explain to Trunks what he was doing, leaving him and Bulma was already enough, but the pleading would just break him.

"Trunks, there is something you must know…" Vegeta started, and pulled Trunks away from his body. Trunks looked up at him, his teal eyes of his stared up at him since he was still in his Super Saiyan-jin form. "You've made me proud…My son." Vegeta didn't seem to hesitate to this, it was for his son's protection. His son's life! He didn't want this boy to die…Not this early. For the love of Dende, not now! Vegeta lifted his hand, and slammed it to the side of his neck. Right at the contact, Vegeta felt the feeling in his stomach. It nearly choked him up inside. The sadness he felt was going to consume him faster than anything else does.

_Trunks, I want you to understand. I don't want you to die. You're the only son I have, and I want to cherish that in my memory. I want you to live for your mother…I don't want her to feel alone…When I'm gone. _

Goten gasped automatically, and ran to Vegeta when Trunks had it the ground. "What did you do to him?" He yelled, and bit his bottom lip when he heard the final thud of his friend's body hit the dirt. "Why did you do that? What's wrong with you? Why did you do that to Trunks! Why? You could've killed him! Why?"

Vegeta lifted his eyes, and stared straight to Piccolo who had been watching for quite a while. Piccolo can tell what Vegeta's plan was. He didn't want to ask, or say anything until he had a plan for these two. Piccolo remained on the rock, and kept his mouth shut, listening to the desperate pleas of Goku's younger son, Goten.

"Why did you to it? Tell me why did you do that to Trunks? You're his dad and dads aren't supposed to do bad things to their sons! Why did you hit him, why did you hurt him like that? Why? Why?" Goten yelled, while he held onto Vegeta's sides and shook him.

_Goten. I don't want you to die either. I don't care that your that clown's son, you comfort my boy. You better do so when this ends. He would blame me if I left you here to die with me…And my boy will be hurt if both you and I left him. I won't answer your questions…You'll understand later on…_

Vegeta squatted to Goten's level and left-jab him in the stomach. Vegeta watched the kid's face change from anger and sadness to confusion and pain. Goten held his stomach, and fell onto his knees, coughing up spit as he descended from Super Saiya-jin into his normal form also, and fell face forward into the ground.

_It was for your own good, you two. I want you to know that._

Vegeta stood and waited for Piccolo to show up and make his move. Vegeta stood near the two children, and held his true emotions in while his face was plastered with nothing. No emotions to show what his final thoughts are to Piccolo, he kept it inside and breathed heavily while the Namek landed in front of him. Both of the men stared at each other, signaling the plan through the exchange of only eye movement. Piccolo understood what Vegeta was going to do now, he didn't protest or anything. He understood what the man was doing and didn't want to deny him this. The humming of Majin Buu interrupted Piccolo's thoughts, making the Namek warrior to turn his head and look for his whereabouts. Vegeta did the same, while his eyes kept the same of no emotion. They both listened to the humming and looked for the blubbered monster. There, Buu jogged in a happy pace towards them while continuing his hum. He was unfazed by the kick that Trunks given to him to the side of his head.

"Mean big men! Which guy hit Buu?" The monster spat while both men stared at the pink blubber of a villain.

Vegeta continued to keep his gaze on Buu and spoke to Piccolo, "Take the two boys, and get them as far away from here as possible. Go now."

"Of course." Piccolo responded, unable to take his gaze off the monster for the moment, but wanted to do the request the Prince had told. In this moment, they moved passed each other. Vegeta moved up to the spot where Piccolo had stood and Piccolo went to retrieve Goten and Trunks.

"It's time. Hurry." Vegeta urged, while Piccolo hoisted Trunks against his side.

Piccolo turned and held his gaze on Vegeta. It was straight forward and the words he will say it true. "You'll die. You know that."

Vegeta stood in silence while his gaze didn't leave Buu.

_Yes, Piccolo. That is correct. I will die. But it is worth this…To protect my family. My everything that kept me whole for these last years…_

Piccolo continued to gaze at the male, knowing that his silence meant he had understood what he was going to do. The silent treatment was a trademark of this male, but Piccolo understood him more just like Goku had. But Piccolo had the upper hand. Vegeta trusts Piccolo. He trusted the Namek, since Piccolo had fought and died plenty of times protecting Gohan from danger and from the fights together. Vegeta knew he could trust him since that fool, Kakarot would try and talk him out of it while Piccolo would let the man decide. Piccolo understood his motives more than anyone else did.

"There is one thing I like to know…" Vegeta started while Buu ran over the rock edges in his efforts to make it over to them. Piccolo listened to him while he watched Buu getting closer and closer to them. "Tell me…Would I meet that clown, Kakarot in Heaven…?"

Piccolo let his words smooth out in his mind, and turn. What he had said to Vegeta was unfortunate, but true. "I'm not going to lie to you, Vegeta, although the answer may be difficult for you to hear."

Vegeta prepared for what he had to say, he was patient to the point to learn about his fate and such. Therefore he had to know now; he had to know his fate.

"This is the truth. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others, because of his selflessness when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet."

Buu on the pursuit of them started to slowly walk while humming the tune to him. This sickened Vegeta, but he ignored it long enough to hear the rest Piccolo had to say.

"You on the other hand, had spent your life in pursuit in your selfish desires. You caused too much pain. When you die, you will not receive the same treatment."

This stung the Prince very well. When he dies…His body will not go with him. So, this decision was final. He had no way of turning back or nothing. He had no time to rethink it; it has been running on for too long. Vegeta knew if he could turn back time he would, and change what he had done in order to keep himself from rotting in eternal hell only as a soul. He didn't say anything to the Namek for that while, he let his mind go through these words.

_So…When I die, I can't keep this body. Heh. And I worked this hard to keep it in shape, and I'll have to lose it._

"Oh well. So be it." Vegeta said dully, while his lips showed a small smirk. He had to let this go now, he had to let go of what he had and is never going to have again. They watched Buu walk dangerously closer to them, timid walks since he as going slower. Better pace, the slower this monster is, the more time they get to exchange last bitter words.

"That would be all. Get out of here, and hurry." Vegeta grunted while Buu had reached the final destination. Without another word, Piccolo turned and powered up, speeding away from both Vegeta and Buu.

"You stay! You fight Buu!" The monster yelled, after Piccolo had left the scene. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and he could only grunt in disgust of this creature.

"Yes! That's right!" Vegeta spat, making the pudgy monster turn and stare at the man in surprise. "Your fight is with me! The others are of no concern! Got it, you big fat piece of shit!" He growled, and tightened his hand into a fist while he felt his blood rise and boil.

Buu steamed, and curls his hands into fists. Steam emitted from the monster's holes onto of his head, "Me no like you! You make Buu angry!"

Vegeta smirked at this, feeling the blood seep through his lips. He tasted the metallic flavor of his own Saiya-jin blood and held that smirk.

_Good. I pissed him off. It'll be all worth it in time._

"You speak mean things to Buu!"

_Shut up already you damn piece of lard! Hearing you speak makes me want to hurl ten times fold. Pissing me off with your presence, and making me have to do this. If you damned old man of a creator would stay in the little rat hole of his; I wouldn't have to leave my family. I wouldn't have to leave the woman of my life and the son I made. I would still be alive and fighting Kakarot to either death or who ever wants to end it. Sickens me so. It does so much. What I have to do to my son in order for him not to follow me into death, for the Lords! I hope I kill you, you damn fucktard. I hope I take you to hell with me. _

Vegeta felt Piccolo's ki and when Krillin had lifted to the sky also, he didn't know that small one was watching. He didn't care now, as long as Trunks and Goten were away, it didn't matter if Krillin died again or not. It wasn't his choice for Krillin's fate. Only for his own.

"Me make you dead!" Buu said excitedly, throwing his arms in the air while Vegeta watched in disgust of this thing.

_Babidi…You sick bitch. For even creating such a disgusting thing to ever walk this Earth or even let it walk the ground I stand. _

Vegeta chuckled, and his smirk increased. While letting this feeling of sadness course through his veins, he felt proud. He was doing this for only three people.

"Let's go." Vegeta said, and boasted up his power to get him ready for his attack. The blood flow increased, but it wouldn't matter anymore once he is dead. Vegeta knew this, but he didn't care for it.

_I can feel it. This feeling that **clown** had always felt whenever he is doing something risky. Heh, this feeling is overwhelming, but I know why. I defiantly, know why. _

Vegeta continued to power up, and lifted his head, and turned it to the side. The thoughts were clear now.

_Trunks…Bulma…I'm doing this for you. And yes, even for you Kakarot._

Vegeta gather all the energy he had that his body could carry, he grunted, and lifted his head and released the power in a heavy, painful scream that was echoed throughout the rigid rocks of the battlefield. His energy engulfed the battlefield along with Buu and Vegeta. Vegeta felt the warmth that covered his whole body while memories flooded into his head. His childhood, his bitter memories, his father, the passion with Bulma, the Birth of Trunks, and the final knockout of Kakarot. His body felt the warmth engulf him like a blanket, embracing him in a power so great that it was forcing the life out of him. His mind was now empty, while the scream lasted. His ears were flooded with only his scream and yet the memories seem to talk to him as well. This was it; the opening for Death.

_Embrace me now…Because I am…No more. _


	2. Chapter 2: Heartache

**Emotions**

**By Lilith Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! I don't! **

**A/N: Now, this is Bulma's point. I'm sorry if isn't long, but the feelings of hers come later into the chapter once the news had been told to her by Goku. **

**--**

**Chapter Two: Heartache**

The sky was thickening with chaos and terror after what Vegeta had demonstrated. Bulma stared at the ring that was now empty, and placed her fingers against her chest. She couldn't believe what she had seen! Vegeta, the prince of her dreams! So loyal and so passionate had killed over two hundred innocent people in the stadium. She clinched her fist, but couldn't have the feeling over anger in her. It was…her heart breaking. It was painful to see how he acted, so cold like he was years ago, in the beginning. She shivered, feeling her legs wanting to give out. She turned slowly to Yamcha, and tried to keep her eyes from letting the tears flow. She didn't know what was happening. What was wrong with him? Before she could ask these questions to him, Chi-chi interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Where are the boys…?" She croaked, and clinched the railing. She looked around worriedly, while Bulma felt her mind click. Trunks.

"Trunks!" She shouted, and sprinted to left side, and started to run down the steps. She needed to find her son, she didn't know if he had seen it or not. She hoped that he didn't, she didn't want him to! She kept her pace in the sprint, stopping occasionally to look through the dark tunnels of the Tournament stadium.

"Trunks! Goten!" She yelled both of their names, and looked worriedly.

Her heart pumped hard while her teeth bit deep into her bottom lip. This was scaring her, where was her son? This was all going too fast, Vegeta killing those people, her son suddenly going missing? She felt her heart race, and the quivering from the nervous feeling deep down in her stomach was making her slip on her feet. Her beautiful, blue her whipped side to side when she ran. Finally, Yamcha grabbed a hold of her when he had gotten to her.

"Bulma!"

"No, Yamcha! Let me go! I have to find Trunks, I have to!" She whimpered, and fell to her knees, while her voice was starting to break. She couldn't take this; her head was pounding furiously while her limbs shook vigorously. Yamcha held her close, and lifted her up to her feet.

"I can tell they're not here, Bulma. They must've followed Goku and Vegeta."

"Yamcha! They don't know what's happening between those two! Not even I do!" She screamed, and tried not to pound his chest in fury. The other caught up, and waited for Yamcha's answer since this was all confusing to them.

"Then we'll have to take the plane. We'll have a better chance finding them in the sky than in the ground!" Yamcha suggested, and everybody nodded in agreement. Bulma tried to nod, but her mind was racing to even pay attention to his words. Vegeta…What happened to you…? Bulma lowered her head, and walked with everybody else, while Chi-chi tried to console her. The women held each other's hands while Bulma kept herself from crying. She had to understand what was going on!

"Chi-chi…I don't understand, why did Vegeta had those eyes…"

"I have no clue, Bulma. But…" She shut herself up, before she said something hurtful. This wasn't a time to scold about Vegeta. Especially with his wife who was breaking down bit by bit.

_Vegeta. My love…What happened…? What changed you from the wonderful, yet stubborn man that I love? Your eyes were so dark, that not even a speck of light was allow to go through. Your face was so hateful, and careless, it hurt to even think that you killed those people! No, not the Vegeta I love. This is…Too much. I can't take it…_

Bulma walked into the front seat of the plane, and sat down. She looked down at dashboard, and bit her bottom lip.

_Vegeta…Please be okay…I love you too much to lose you. I need to find Trunks, I do. I need to find both of you, I wouldn't know what to do if you both leave me. I won't be able to take it…Please be alright, I'm begging you, I won't be able to live without you… _


	3. Chapter 3: Good Bye, Dear Friend

**Emotions**

**By Lilith Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! **

**A/N: Here's a step into another little level here. After realizing that Trunks (in the Buu Saga) doesn't really wake up for a while, I have to pull some strings here, and decided to add some in site on the other characters who knows of Vegeta's death, and what chaos is happening now. So yes! Be patient for that, and I'll continue. Oh and, part of the fanfic is from Episode 224: Finding the Dragon Balls. **

**--**

**Chapter Three: Good Bye, Dear Friend**

The wind blew furiously around the battlefield where Son Goku lay. It too moments for him to regain consciousness because of the extreme blow to the back of the head he had gotten from the prince. During the time of his unconscious state, his mind relaxed and smoothed out the situation in his head. It was too comfortable to Goku though, the situation isn't what you call, 'Sugar Coated'. It was way worse, he didn't even know if the monster had been awoken yet. Finally, a small stir came from his body, his arm shivering as he pushed himself up into a position with his knee supporting his weight.

_Man, I felt like I got run over by a train… _He thought, and turned his head to the left to see the empty brown bag that held the senzu beans. He gasped, and grunted a bit at his own pain that consumed his body.

_Oh yeah, now I remember…_He reached over to the bag, and shook it a little to make sure it was empty. _Vegeta… figures. First, the guy knocks me out cold, and then he had to take the last senzu bean for himself. _

Flash back +

Goku took out the bag of senzu beans when he realized he was alone. He had to go find out what was happening to Gohan and the others since this fight with Vegeta seemed over to him, little did he know the Prince himself stood behind him. Goku smiled when he managed to untie the bag from his belt, but before he could let the bag drop into the palm of his hand, his head felt the hardest contact of what it seems to be an elbow. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Goku descended from his Super Saiya-jin 2 form and fell flat on his face. Vegeta stood behind him, and leaned over to get the bag.

"So Kakarot, even you can prove helpless when you let down your guard…"

He took it from his hand, and let the last senzu fall into his palm. He slipped it between his index finger and middle, pushing the bean between his lips, and chewed. His business with Kakarot was done. The fool is knocked out while he had business to deal with that fat blubber.

End Flash Back +

Goku finally stood tall, remembering that it was Vegeta who had knocked him out. He looked behind him for this moment, and tried to sense for everyone's power. He hoped it wouldn't be difficult, but he had found what something else surprising.

"I can still sense Buu, but I cannot sense Gohan or Vegeta either, this isn't good." Goku said to himself, and continued to think out what was going on during his knockout state. "Something has happened. Something terrible." He closed his eyes for the moment, than sensed to energy of his friends. "Looks like Piccolo and Krillin are back in action. They probably know what was going on." He stood, and placed his middle and index finger against his forehead. "Gohan, sorry I wasn't there for you."

--

Goku teleported onto Kami's lookout and looked around for the moment. Finally, he saw Piccolo and Krillin and had to smile a bit.

I'm glad that they are okay, and didn't get caught up with Buu… 

"Either I'm hallucinating, or that's Goku standing there!" Krillin said, and stared at his friend who stood in the rags of clothing from his battle. "Goku, is that you?"

"Hi." Goku said simply, with a small smile.

"He's real! He talks and everything!" Krillin yelled, and started to laugh in excitement of seeing his friend still well, in the flesh.

_At times, Krillin is so weird…_ He thought, and still smiled when he saw that they were glad he had returned. Krillin's face turned into sadness when he saw tears welling up in his friend's eyes.

"Hey, what's the deal? Why are you so sad, I thought you would be happy to see me?" Goku said jokingly, and held the silly smile on his face that his friend's adore.

"I'm not sad! I'm just so happy, that I could cry!" Krillin said, and hopped slightly in excitement. "Your alive! Your alive!"

"Well, I'm as much alive as a dead guy can be!"

"Look at you, you look like you've been through a meat grinder! How about we get these injuries taken care of?"

"Ah, senzu bean, right?"

"Nope, we're all out but we can do something better than that! That is if Dende is willing to do some healing, what do you say Guardian of the Earth?"

"Of course, certainly." Dende said, and walked forward towards Goku and knelt down while Goku sat in front of the Guardian.

"Wow, thank you!" Goku said excitedly and waited patiently while Dende healed him.

"No problem, I feel honored to be able to help." He said, and started to heal the warrior's injuries.

Man, what happened…? I have to know. Vegeta went off, and Gohan…Oh man, hopefully Gohan is okay. I didn't mean to let this fight between Vegeta and I escalate, but I had no choice. He was asking for it, and I had to deliver it for him. I can't believe he provoked me like that so easily, but I wanted to end it, but…Ngh. I need to let Piccolo or Krillin explain it to me. It'll be much easier for me to understand.

--

Goku decided for the time being to be alone for this moment. Gohan was dead…? So was Vegeta! At this point, he felt hurt that he had let this foolish fight between Vegeta and him take control of the real crisis.

"How can I tell Bulma or Chi-chi…?"

"Maybe you should just tell them."

Goku jumped before he looked up at Piccolo who stood peacefully near the warrior's side.

"You really need to stop doing that."

"Son, I know this isn't easy for you, but you have to tell them. No matter how the outcome is going to be. Hiding it from them isn't going to make them happy."

"I know, Piccolo. I love Chi, and Bulma is the greatest friend I ever had. I don't know what would happen if I never brought myself to tell them. You know how Bulma feels about Vegeta, it took long for them to be together and get used to the life they are in now. And Chi, oh, the many times she screamed at me for bringing Gohan with me to fight these villains. But when he beat Cell himself, I was proud! But, Buu…Killed our Gohan. I don't know how to tell them."

"Son, just tell them. Don't hide from them, even if the news is still fresh and hard to deal with. We have more to worry about, and I doubt either Gohan or Vegeta would want us to stand and mourn for them while Buu is off killing more people."

He stood up, and stared off into the skies and nodded. "I guess your right."

_Vegeta…How could you though? We could've fought together. And yet, it would've been difficult anyhow. Since Babidi had put you under his spell, yet you were fighting it! And yet, you used his powers to try and defeat me. Foolish. But there is one thing I want you to know you've never been a rival after Namek. Even thought you hate me because I keep surpassing you, I still consider you my friend. No matter how much you scold me, or threaten me, which is a lot, I want you to know that I cared about you, my friend._


	4. Chapter 4: Mystified Silence

**Emotions**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any merchandise of DBZ, or the characters. If I did, I would be filthy rich and rolling around in cash.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I kinda got lazy over the time, but now, I give you the next chapter to Emotions! Leaving off on Episode 225: Revival and part of Episode 226: Global Announcement.**

--

Chapter Four: Mystified Silence

Upon the lookout, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo circled as a group to discuss what was happening. Goku still cringed at the news of his son's death and Vegeta's sacrifice, and curled his fists angrily.

_Vegeta…Why…? We could've worked together! I had an idea of what we could've done!_

Goku gritted his teeth, trying to erase the feelings that were building up slowly.

"What kind of monster are we dealing with?" He grunted, and staring at the ground to avoid his inner thoughts.

"Majin Buu's power level is continuing to increase at a rate than any enemies that we have encountered before. If we can't stop him from destroying the world, there is nothing that can't prevent him from wiping out every last trace of life in the universe." Piccolo explained, and looked frustrated as well.

"Don't be such a downer, Piccolo! Of course we can stop Buu now that Goku's alive!" Krillin paused, and realized it he was saying when he saw the halo floating over Goku's head. "Sorry! The Halo! What I mean to say is you maybe dead, but not dead, dead like Vegeta and Gohan!" Krillin stared for another second, and fake pounded his head, "Stop it, think before you speak!" He yelled to himself. "Goku, you're the only one left that is able to take on, Majin Buu. But what are you waiting for? For him to shove his pudgy pink face up in yours? I mean, come on! Show that creature a little of that 'Kamehameha'!"

"Krillin, it's impossible." Goku finally said. "I just can't beat him alone."

Krillin started, shocked at Goku's response. "Huh? But why not?"

"He's simply too powerful of an opponent."

"Even for you?"

"Look, when Vegeta and I were fighting, the two of us were evenly matched. He given everything he had, even his life and he still couldn't beat that thing." Goku's voice was grave, in indication that he was right. Vegeta's sacrifice was noble, but alas, useless to the situation.

Krillin stood in silence, stunned. If Vegeta couldn't do it, who can? And if Goku can't do it alone, who can help him? This was all too much for the fighter to think about, especially when his friends below of the lookout were still on the ground where the evil Buu still lurked.

"So…What chance do I have against him…?" Goku said, pinpointing Krillin's thoughts. Piccolo and Dende both stared in shock also, Goku couldn't do it alone? This was the general surprise! The man who saved the planet many times, and sacrificed himself to Cell during the cell games couldn't do it. Buu was too much of an opponent, and he was the unstoppable one.

_Dammit. If Goku can't do it, who can?_ Krillin thought, and chewed his bottom lip. _Vegeta died to help us! Which was the biggest surprise on my part, but it didn't destroy that beast! Now, Goku is telling us that he can't do it! What hope do we have…? What can we do? Are we even going to live any longer? _Krillin thought, and closed his eyes for the moment.

"If only Vegeta hadn't been so arrogant, taking on Buu alone. He would still be alive, and we would be working together!" Goku grunted, and clinched his fists.

"No, don't punish yourself like this. It wouldn't have made any difference. Not even an army of super Saiya-jins could've-"

"I was going to say if Vegeta or Gohan was still alive, we could've done a Fusion." Goku interrupted, and thought the progress out in his mind.

"Uh Fuchsia? Like the color of my shirt?" Krillin asked, with a curious expression on his face.

"No, Fusion." Goku said sternly.

Dende stared, and gasped. "Fusion? You mean a 'merger'?"

"Yeah! That's it, Dende!" Goku stood excitedly, when he heard that the young Namek had heard about this technique before.

"Yeah, I heard this before on Namek, a man from Menamore. Their men is quite proficient at it."

"That's it! There were some of them in the Heaven I met. That showed me how to do it."

"So! What is it already?" Krillin shivered with excitement and clinched his hands together into fists, awaiting the facts to stream from his friend.

"It's an ancient merger art that can be performed between two people of physical size and abilities."

"You want to try that again?" Krillin asked, lifting a brow since he was a little confused.

"It's when two people combine to create an entirely new being that can do things that neither can do alone. Like, stop an evil creature that is about to destroy the world and everyone in it."

Krillin nodded in understanding, while Piccolo and Dende did the same.

"Now that I think about it, you and Nail were kind of a fusion too, huh?"

Piccolo nodded, "Yes, we were of a sort. Nail had been badly wounded by Freeza when I found him. He was dying, and as his final act, he wished to apart his powers to me. I was reluctant to join him at first but his promise of greater power it proved quite persuasive. When it was over, Nail's body had vanished though I could still sense his presence in me, I could felt his strength and his wisdom, so fresh and invigorating, yet familiar as though it has been at my fingertips for so long. I stood up, reborn, knowing that I was fully capable of avenging Nail by taking on Freeza or any other villain that dared to cross my path."

"The Namekian fusion you experience, Piccolo, is actually quiet different from the Metormarians." Goku interrupted Piccolo's train of thought. "Which was another process that I learned in other world. The way I know is only temporary and instead of one body-playing host, a new hybrid is formed, made up from characteristics from both people to form a single warrior capable of power and strength!"

"Yes, that is different. But it seems that the end result is the same. When I fused with Nail, my power increased exponentially." Goku nodded, and Piccolo continued on, "So if Gohan and Vegeta still were alive, you could performed the temporary fusion with them, couldn't you? And then, in your new form, you would've been able to defeat Majin Buu."

"Nah, it wouldn't of turn out so nicely even if Vegeta and Gohan were still alive. It would've taken them about a week to teach them what to do, and I'm only here on Earth for this one day. Not to mention that, even if I know the fusions by theory, I have never taught someone else how to do it. And believe or not, I haven't got to try out a fusion in practice, since no one in Heaven compared to me to be compatible." Goku chuckled nervously.

"So, yeah…" Goku scratched the back of his head, "So much for that crazy idea!"

"Hey Goku, no it's not!"

"What are you thinking about, Krillin?"

"You said you have to go back to Heaven right? So if Vegeta and Gohan are really dead, so that's where they must be, correct? So you could do a fusion with them when you get back!"

"Alright! Now that's a great idea!" Goku answered excitedly.

"Impossible." Piccolo inputted, "When Goku leaves this world, he won't be able to return. The fusion will still won't do us any good."

Goku and Krillin sighed in disappointment. When the talk of the fusion came up, it seemed there was hope! But then, it was taken away by the slim chances of anyone compared to Goku's height and power. Vegeta and Gohan were dead, and there was no chance of Goku being able to come back to Earth once he had completed a fusion with them.

"The young ones sleeping." Popo said suddenly, point to the rooms where Trunks and Goten lay. "Goten and Trunks are almost exactly the same size, aren't they? Could they do a fusion?"

"Is that possible?" Krillin asked Goku, looking up at his friend for an answer.

"Yeah! Thank you, Mr. Popo! You know that just might work!" Goku grinned with glee, now knowing that his son and Vegeta's have a chance.

"Really, Goku?" Dende asked happily.

"Mr. Popo, I love you, you're a genius!" Krillin danced around with Popo at his hands. He stopped suddenly, "But Goku, is there time to teach them?"

"No, but I'll work with them as long as I can. But, they're going to need more time than I can get, so someone else will have to teach them the rest. Piccolo, will you be able to instruct the boys after I'm gone?" Goku asked.

"Sure, I'll try."

"Whew!" Krillin jumped in the air excitedly; "Goten and Trunks will show Majin Buu whose boss. He won't even know what hit him!"

"Not so fast, Krillin. From what Goku said, it'll take sometime to learn the art of Fusion and ready to make an attack, meanwhile many people will be lost in the wake of Majin Buu's destruction. I'm talking about total annihilation, many being wiped out."

Krillin gulped at the thought. _Erk, I forgot about that…_

"It's a gamble, so we must prepare ourselves for anything that comes our way until the boys had mastered fusion and they are ready to go."

Krillin nodded in agreement sternly.

"You're right." Goku said, "but I'm confident these two will learn how to do this and we can always use the dragon balls to clean up the damage at the end."

"You think we still have a chance?" Krillin asked in hopefulness.

"We can never give up hope, you guys. And right now, Trunks and Goten are the world's best hope and we know not to underestimate the young. Especially when they are a couple of Super Saiya-jins."

--

Overhead at Capsule Corp., all seven of the Dragon Balls have been collected by Bulma and the rest. It was a hard journey to get all seven, but with all efforts to bring back the people that Vegeta had killed in the stadium at the World Tournament, it motivated them to quicken the pace and collect them.

_I still don't understand why Vegeta suddenly snapped…_ Bulma thought to herself, lowering the dragonballs in front of Yamcha and her. She closed her eyes for that moment, and mentally sighed. _Please be all right, Vegeta. The pain in my heart is killing me…and I don't want to believe something bad happened to you…_

"Bulma..." Yamcha interrupted her thoughts, "Why don't you get it over with and summon the dragon?"

_Because…I can't get over this feeling, Yamcha. It…hurts. _Bulma nodded, and everyone else watched in awe while the dragon balls glowed with eternal life.

"Hm...? Does he just pop up out of them?" Vidal asked curiously, since never in her life she had seen the eternal dragon, Shenron.

"She may have a pretty enough face, but her skull sure is thick!" Oolong commented, and snorted. (Quick A/N: Snort as in scoffing, you know. So you won't get mixed up with the fact he is a pig… Sweat )

"Mind your manners, Oolong." Chichi scolded the pig; "Not everyone is as worldly as you. Vidal, keep your eyes on the balls."

"I'm not so Naïve, you know." Vidal said, being stern with her answer. "I've never seen a magical dragon before."

"Okay, you remember the spell to release, you remember the words?" Yamcha asked Bulma quickly.

"Of course! I'm not going to pull a Freeza and mess it up, Yamcha." Bulma said with a small giggle.

"Bulma! I think Freeza failed because he wore too many clothes!" Müten Roshi implied.

"Hey now, put it to rest will ya! It's not the time for your shenanigans. Pig…" Oolong grumbled under his breath.

"So, there's a spell involved, huh? Yeah, it would make sense." Vidal said quietly.

_Ooh...One of these days Roshi! I'll make sure Vegeta goes after you! _Bulma thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Bulma, go ahead, dear call the dragon so we can wish all those poor people your Vegeta had destroyed in the tournament back to life." Dr. Briefs commented.

"That's the plan!" Bulma said, and turned to the Dragon Balls in front of her. _That's the plan…_ She thought in her mind, and tried to keep the concept of her mission at hand. She opened her hands and hovers them over the glowing golden spheres. Her eyes concentrated while the others watched in awe, since they haven't seen the Eternal Dragon in years.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth, Shenron!"

The final glow poured out a bright light from the seven spheres, which disappeared to form a long, shaped figure that shot into the sky. The skies turned from sky blue to pitch black as only the golden shaped figure formed.

Vidal gasped at the golden figure that started to form into a dragon. It's mouth slowly opened while the claws curled in and expanded out.

--

On top of the lookout, the boys made the plan on how they were to get their loved ones back onto the lookout.

"Alright, I'm going to get everybody and bring them back here." Krillin said.

"Good." Piccolo stated.

"Take care, Krillin." Goku said lightly, wishing the best of hope for his friend to find the others.

Krillin wasn't even a quarter away from them when they noticed that the sky was pitch black. All of the guys rose their head to the skies, curious in what was going on.

"Oh no, why is the sky suddenly dark?" Goku asked, and blinked in confusion.

"Not good." Piccolo stated, and stared into the dark sky also.

Dende looked around for the moment, wondering the same thing. So did Popo.

"Someone had released Shenron, who and why?" Goku asked, looking at Krillin.

"My guess on this one is Bulma. Who else can gather those Dragon Balls so fast? But she can't know everything that has happed, so why call him now?"

"She knows Vegeta slaughtered a lot of innocent people at the Martial Arts Stadium today. Bulma must be trying to bring them all back to life." Goku stated.

"Oh no, that would ruin everything!" Dende exclaimed, "Once two wishes had been made, we have to wait a whole other year to make a wish."

The boys gasped in surprise. Seven years since they had to wish for the Dragon to repair a lot of damages during the Cell Games. To resurrect Mirai Trunks, and to wish Goku back, but didn't get the chance to because of his refusal to come back. They realized they had forgotten what it exactly means once the two wishes are fulfilled.

"Alright, then." Goku said, walking forward, "I just have to go and stop her."

Goku pressed his middle and index fingers against his forehead since he is going use Instant Transmission to get there. He felt alone when he was doing this, his mind was concentrating on only Bulma's ki, but it was no use.

"I can't feel Bulma's ki. Everything is just to clouded on Earth."

--

Finally, Shenron rose from the balls, in final shape and form. He growled a few times, getting adjusted to being used once again and looked towards the group.

"I'm dreaming…" Vidal stammered, and started up at the mighty dragon. "This can't be real, can it?"

Everyone in West City gasped, and started up at the Dragon, shocked at what was formed in the sky. Everyone stood frozen scared half his or her wits because of all the chain events that had been happening.

"You have disturbed me from my slumber…" Shenron began, lowering his head towards them a little. "Please, make your first wish."

They stared up at him, still awed about how many years it has been since of him being resurrected from the Dragon Balls.

"You're trying my patience…Speak." Shenron said, his voice more stern this time and commanding.

"Now how exactly should I phrase this wish…?" Bulma asked, and blinked.

"How about, 'Bring everyone body that had died back to life'?", Yamcha said, "Except for all the really, really bad ones! Will that do, Bulma?"

"That'll do." Bulma said sweetly, knowing that if Vegeta were there he would glare at her for speaking so smoothly to the scarred warrior.

"Oh man, could people be actually brought back from the dead like that?" Vidal asked.

"It has been set in motion, and now make your second wish." Shenron said, this time not ask commanding.

--

"Ah! I got her!" Goku said happily, and disappeared from the lookout.

--

"I must have your second wish now!" Shenron growled once again, feeling every impatient that these mortals are taking their sweet time.

"Did he say, 'second Wish'?" Goku asked, and stared not believing that they had already made their first wish. "Oh no, we're too late!"

"Goku?" Everyone at the Capsule Corp. front gasped when they saw their long time friend standing on the lawn. They realized how stressed he looked, but wondered why.

"Goku, where on Earth have you been?" Chichi asked, but gasped when she realized her two sons weren't with him. "Where is Gohan and Goten?" She snapped, walking forward with her hands clinched.

"Chichi, there is no time for me to explain, please trust me." Goku pressed his two fingers against his head, "Dende, can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"I arrived to late, the Dragon already had fulfilled their first wish. And now he wants to know their second one…What should I do?"

"Then there is still hope, tell Shenron that you want to keep the other wish for another time. If only one wish had been used, you can use the other once four months had passed."

"Alright, I'll take care of that." Goku said, and returned his gaze to the others. "Oh and you guys - I can't believe I almost forgot - but I'm bringing you guys back with me to the lookout once I'm finished with my business here. So get ready."

"We'll prepare for your arrival." Dende said.

"Thanks." Goku said to Dende, and walked forward to the Dragon before him, "Shenron, you don't have to grant anymore wishes today, thank you! We'll call you again sometime!"

"As you wish, farewell." Shenron said, his voice fading slowly as his body slowly started to turn back into only a light force, and sinking back into the Dragon Balls. The balls rose from the ground, and still glowed brightly. As combustion of light, the dragon balls separated from one another and shot into the different quadrants of the earth. The sky turned from pitch black to sky blue again, with the fluff of white clouds appearing once again.

"Do you want to tell me what's gotten into you, Goku?" Yamcha asked, "We still had a perfectly good wish to use so that we could help."

Goku only grunted.

_If only they knew what was going on! This wasn't the smartest move, I should say. Bulma doesn't know that Vegeta is gone. Chichi doesn't know that Gohan is gone…Neither does Vidal. This isn't going to be a wonderful reunion only more, just like I wished it to be. It's only because I came back, all of this started happening. But, it's not the time to blame myself. I have to bring the others back to the lookout and tell them the news. _

"So if you all come back with me to the lookout, we can start making preparations."

"That's fine. I'll just have to track down the seven dragon balls again in four months, which shouldn't be any problem." Bulma said lightly.

"That's the spirit. Now everyone, as long as your connected to me, you can all travel by instant transmission."

"Mom! Dad! Hold on to my hand quickly or else you would be left behind!" Bulma said, and pouted.

"Oh, we just can't bring ourselves to leave the little ones behind. We'll just stay here, we'll be fine." Dr. Briefs said gently.

"Will you to stop being so naïve and open your eyes, is it really worth to risk your lives to feed and clean your stinking animals?"

"Remember, even if we meet our horrible, tragic deaths at the hand of Majin Buu, you can wish us back with the dragon Balls. Don't try to argue, we made up our minds." Bunny said gently, and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"But Mom…" Bulma turned to Goku, "Goku, say something."

"Bulma, your pretty good at finding Dragon balls when you really need to, so don't worry." Goku reassured her.

Bulma nodded sincerely. _But…I can't lose my parents. This is too much for me to comprehend…_

"Oh, you don't want to come with us, Vidal?" Chichi asked, and looked at the young girl who stood by herself.

"No, no, no! I'm going, I'm going!" She grabbed onto Bulma's hand and sighed in relief.

"We're ready for lift off." Goku said, and placed his two fingers against his forehead once again, as the whole big line disappeared within a flash.

--

"So, where is Goten and Gohan…?" Chichi asked once they were on the lookout.

"Yeah, where's my Trunks and Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Krillin cringed while he held his daughter in his arms. He felt taken back that they didn't know what happened to Gohan or Vegeta. Piccolo looked directly at Goku with a dreaded look on his face. Remembering the moments of the Prince before he had sacrificed himself. He closed his eyes painfully, and tried to erase it from his head while the pain of Gohan dying remained.

"Goku, where are my sons?" Chichi asked.

The men stood in silence, waiting for the mighty warrior to confess, what had happened. Goku's face was grave, too stern to try and keep the situation at hand.

This would have to be the hardest thing, I have to do in my life… 

"Come on, Goku…" Krillin urged, knowing that now was the right time to tell them.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now…" Goku started, "Goten and Trunks are going to be alright. But, Gohan and Vegeta are dead. Majin Buu…Destroyed them both."

Everyone gasp in shock at this. It was totally silent; it seemed like everyone had stopped breathing at this news. What was only heard was the rushing wind that went by, and finally the silence was broken by a soft whimper.

"But Gohan, he can't be…" Vidal stuttered, her heart felt like breaking at this point. "He just can't…"

Chichi wobbled back, and fainted at the news.

"Oh no, Chichi!" The Ox King cried out for his daughter that had fainted.

"Vegeta…" Bulma's eyes filled with crystal clear tears, while her mind was telling her heart that it was right. The pain she tried to ignore, couldn't be held back any longer. "No! Vegeta!"

"Bulma, put yourself together, Bulma!' Yamcha held onto the aqua-hair woman in his arms.

Goku ran over to Chichi in concern of his wife's well being.

_Oh no…Oh Chichi I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…_ Goku thought in his mind while he kept himself from tearing up.

"NO!" Bulma screamed out, as Yamcha remained his hold on her.

"Chichi…" The Ox King sighed in pain, hurt that is first grandson was dead…

"No, it can't be…" Vidal murmured, and clinched her fists. "I love him…" She lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Gohan…"

This was very mournful moment between every close friend and family of Gohan and Vegeta. The sweet, young boy that grew up in front of their eyes, and became strong, and saved the Earth from Cell years ago was gone. The very prideful prince, but who changed over these years to become more caring, but still snappy towards everyone was gone. Goku felt everyone's pain, including the loss of his own son, and a very much close friend and enemy.

_Oh Vegeta…_Bulma thought. _My love…How…why…Would you leave us…? You changed so much from the first time we met to now. The memory of you with Trunks during these seven years was almost a perfect picture. I can't believe your gone…I…love you…_


	5. Chapter 5: Eclipse

Emotions

**By Lilith-Shii**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any merchandise of DBZ, or the characters. If I did, I would be filthy rich and rolling around in cash.

**A/N: I couldn't wait to get into Chapter 5. Why? Because this is Vegeta's chapter! (Over these months, I had fallen in love with that bad boy Prince.) So here it is! Chapter five!**

**--**

**Chapter Five: Eclipse **

**--**

Oblivion; the never ending, free falling journey down to whatever place you may belong to. The pain that you felt when you died was automatically shed with comfort and warmth between your body, soul, and mind. You no longer feel that anything bothers you, you don't worry about the simplest things that would usually easily piss you off whenever it is done or not done to your perfection. You don't have to worry about the bitter guilt or sour feeling you always get whenever you wake up in the morning when you know your going to have a bad day. Everything that you achieved are recorded somewhere deeper than your mind. And everyone knew you achieved it.

Unfortunately, Prince Vegeta did not feel that way.

Yes, he had died to protect the love of his life and child, but he had achieved the one thing that he strives for. That he almost came into close counters of death with. He trained until he felt his mind pass into the deepest part of oblivion to dull the pain that ached every inch that he moved. He sacrificed time he had to watch his child being born to murdering the one man he hated most. Kakarot. That stupid, third class bastard that surpassed him each and every time he seems to get a step ahead of him.

At one point of his life, he gave up that fact he would challenge the clown.

When the fool had sacrificed his life to Cell, not only it pissed him off. It left him hurt for many years. Deeper, the knife was driving into him until the point, he felt Kakarot's ki disappear. Once after the games, he spent time with his future son. They talked, trained a little, and after would make sure the kid would go to bed instead of being so overly concerned about his father being so quiet.

He never admits how he felt that day to Bulma.

He only went into their son's room once in a while and held him. He would sit in the rocking chair, and look down at the child, chiding comments to the baby that seemed to make the child gurgle in happiness. Bulma watched him for hours on end mope around the house while she baby-sat Goten and Trunks. She was glad to do it since Chichi needed time to herself once the youngest of the Son family was born. Even saw Vegeta looking down at little Goten, not with hate or pain but comfort. As if he was planning a future for the two little sweet ones that lay in the playpen. She should've known it when Trunks was four, Vegeta didn't request Trunks to train with him, he demanded him to.

"_Woman, I do not understand. Why don't you want our son be strong?" Vegeta snapped, and pulled the young lavender lad towards him. Bulma's eyes narrowed, her arms folded across her chest. She snapped her fingers, and made sure he was looking at her eyes._

"_One: He is four. I don't care about what you males do on Vegeta-sei. I get the word, and I want a few more years to baby him. Two: You're a psychopath. You'll kill our baby!" _

"_I'm not a baby, I'm four!" Trunks chirped, holding his fingers up to his mother._

"_Bulma." This was the first time in months he had ever called her by her name. She blinked in surprise, but realize when she looked into his eyes, how hurt he looked. It was because of Son-kun, Vegeta seemed to be so wrapped up in being stronger, but now she realized why he wanted to train Trunks. Because of the first born of Son-kun. Gohan. He was the one that defeated Cell, and he was the one that reached a higher level of Super Saiya-jin at a young age. Vegeta wanted Trunks to surpass Gohan at an even younger age. _

"_Fine." She gave up fighting against her lover. He was everything to her, since he had put pass the anguish and depression with determination and loving ways to actually be with her. Yamcha still feared coming near the house after the Cell Games. When Vegeta had snapped when Cell killed Mirai Trunks, it seemed he wouldn't stop his assault. Vegeta did help Gohan in some way; this proved that the Prince had changed slowly over time. But he wanted their child to be better than Gohan. _

_She managed to kiss his warm lips before stocking off into her lab. He heard his son gag in disgust, making him chuckle. He loved that woman. And he loved his son. Life couldn't get anymore…perfect? No. It wasn't perfect, just not yet. _

The prince opened his eyes slowly, when it seemed his body was lowered into something soft. He sat up it was total darkness.

"Am I in Hell…?" He asked hoarsely, his body leaned into his right hand.

"Hell? Hardly."

Vegeta looked over to see the great King Yama sitting before him.

"Ah. This is worse than Hell if I have to look at your face."

King Yama twitched, but ignored the comment.

"Silly Prince. You're not going to hell. Not _yet_ anyway." He chuckled to himself, while the Prince glared at him. "But, you will be…undecided until I know."

"And why is that?"

"Because. The fight between Majin Buu and the warriors have not ended, and I still need to send these people on their way. So basically saying, unfortunately, your sacrifice was rendered to be…useless."

Vegeta snapped his eyes to fix on the red one. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry to say it. But, it's true. The monster still lives."

"And you want me to sit here and think so dandy that I AM DEAD?" Vegeta growled, stepping forward while the other ogres and souls backed away from the fury. "My woman and brat still remains on the fucking planet, and you just tell me that I am considered, 'USELESS'?"

"Vegeta. Listen to me. I was pointing out a fact. You want me to decide where you're going, in all truthful word, you were going to Hell."

Vegeta didn't budge for the moment, and stood there, stunned. He was supposed to go to Hell. He was supposed to meet up with the other useless life in the land below while Kakarot danced his way around King Kai's place. He simply snorted.

"Take me there."

"What?"

"I'm ready for it, Yama. I accepted death when I killed myself, well, here I am. Let's do it."

King Yama didn't say anything more, but let the other orge direct the Prince to the might doors of Hell.

_This pain...After the explosion that was suppose to kill that pink piece of shit, my mind was thrown out of my body. I was floating in complete space. Was I the Prince of Saiya-jins? Or after the explosion claimed my life, I was no longer him? I have yet to realize that I didn't kill that piece of shit! What matters to me, was Bulma. My Queen. And Trunks, my only son. My proud heir of the Saiya-jins. Will they be able to live on...? Will they live without me? I hope so. Or else, I'm just dust in a simple Earth wind._

Vegeta accepted the entrance into what you called Oblivion. He would accept the fact he would be looking straight into the faces of the others he dreaded. Freeza, Nappa, Raditiz, etc. But he didn't care, he would be too busy wondering what has become of him. And if his honor still remained since he still felt out of place to his own body.


	6. Chapter 6: Onyx Hell

**Emotions**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, mmkay? If only…**

**A/N: Okay, for these months since I updated last, I've been struggling where to go with Chapter six. Like…I didn't know what to do. So I just plain decided, let's make this another Vegeta Chapter, since Vegeta never gets enough credit in the show. (I think.) This one is going to be a weird one because I'm currently doing English projects to class, and doing side stories (IE: DBZ Christmas stories, New Years, etc.) and another side story for my friends, so my idea are running thin. Nod So, here is Chapter six! Since I'm sure you're tired of my rambling. -- Oh! And A small PS, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good. ;; I tried my best.**

**--**

**Chapter Six: Onyx Hell**

**--**

The gates of Hell did seem to be opening when the Prince stood before it. He lifted a brow and smirked when the first thing he saw was the fools that Kakarot had destroyed. He was surprised at first, but his stomach settled and he simply started through.

_I better be in use, Yenma…I refuse to stay down here with these…Bastards any longer._

He ignored the gasps, and stares he got as he padded his way through to find a place to be alone at. A young warrior before him suddenly stopped him.

"Raditz…"

"So, you finally died…again. But is it this time, for keeps? We have a lot to discuss. I mean, wouldn't be nice to have a friendly reunion."

"Not likely. I could careless what you disgusting creatures do down here. Leave me be. And maybe, I won't have to beat the living shit out of you for eternity."

Raditz lifted his brow, interested at the fact that the Prince he used to bow down to was about to curse him out freely.

"What crawled up your ass, and died?"

"Most likely you, Raditz because you look like a fucking chia pet."

"What in the hell is that?"

"Don't ask. Take it as an insult."

Both men look at each other silently until they were interrupted by a cough behind them. Vegeta turned to look at the man before him.

"Ah, father. I knew you would be down here."

King Vegeta stood tall in front of the Prince with an irritated scowl on his face. He was obviously pissed at the Prince. Who could blame him? His son was actually happy for once in his life while the King rotted in literal Hell.

"Vegeta…"

"Father."

"You have a lot of explain to me."

"I guess I do. Might as well start talking so that rest of the fucking pansies in Hell can reminisce on my lovely life."

Vegeta spat and sat on a rock near by. King Vegeta just stood, and twitched when his son gave him a glare that seemed to deadly, if looks could kill, he would be dead again.

"What?"

"What do you want to ask old one? I'm waiting."

"That human…"

"Bulma?"

"Yes…her. How and why?"

"…I will not answer how. Why? Because she made me…_feel_ what love was like. As much as I refused it over the years with her, I chose to go along with it, but it became apart of me. I love my blue minx. She is as lovely as wine and as prideful as I."

"You disgust me."

"Father, you rather me talk of her as if she is just a whore who had my child? I rather not. I owe that woman. No matter how much she gets in the way and she tends to annoy me until I feel like screaming back at her, I refuse to talk low about my mate. If you wish me to do so, you can go fuck yourself."

King Vegeta ignored the fact his son was rather…nettled. He wanted to ask why, but he wouldn't get an answer. So it was a best bet to keep the question to himself and ask the other questions.

"How did you reach your Super Saiya-jin status…?"

"When I was in space approximately two weeks after my son's birth. I stayed there for a couple of months so that I could reach this form. So that I can defeat Kakarot."

"So you found Kakarot?"

"Yes. Where is that fool, Bardock, father?"

"Why?"

"I'm sure he'll be _so_ glad that his son defeated Furiza."

Vegeta was obviously not in a good mood. He was snapping at his father, and dropping the F-bomb like mad. Being in Hell seemed to be taking a toll on him already. He could sense Furiza and he rather not face that lizard at the moment. He was already ready to punch his father in the face for asking such stupid questions.

"How in the hell did you know about these things anyway?"

"We got sources, Vegeta."

"Tell me."

"As if I should. You disrespecting me…"

"Don't you dare go there! I don't want to hear it at all! I have suffered enough living on the Earth, and already I think I rather have stayed on Earth to be a slave of that jelly pink doughnut than listen to you rant about my life! I don't care about how _you_ wanted me to be. This is how I turned out, and you might as well get used to it!"

The young prince panted once he was done. It was the first time ever he had nearly gotten his aggression against his father out. He wasn't even done yet, holding the rest of his rants back in his throat. He growled at the King and padded past him.

He was too pissed off, as it is to continue the conversation before he flew off to the other side of the rocks, The King stood up and spoke.

"Suffer? You're in the good life, son. You didn't suffer. Your suffering ended with Furiza died."

Vegeta's eye twitched. His fists clinched tightly while his body pumped up in anger. His teeth clinch together as he let out a terrible scream that woke up the demons under the rocks. His hair transformed into a beautiful golden color that made the King jump.

"My suffering ended!? It has not ended! You don't even know that half of it, you old bastard! Ever since that bastard Kakarot took over, as the universe's strongest! And what am I? I'm second place! How am I supposed to feel? Hm? I'm absolutely pissed at the fact that he would always be stronger than I! I am the Prince, dammit! I am supposed to be the strongest one ever! The ultimate super Saiya-jin that will rule! How dare you tell me that my suffering has ended when I have yet to defeat the one person that will always be one step up from me!"

He stopped powering up, and stood. He glared at his father, and held up his palm to his father's face.

"Get out of my way."

"Vegeta, how dare you-"

"Get out of my way unless you want to be evaporated, old man."

King Vegeta stared in shock, almost in awe that his own son was willing to kill him. He stood up and moved to the side.

"Why are you like this? What is wrong with you?"

Vegeta stopped cold in his steps, clinching his hands while glaring at the ground.

"My family."

He gritted his teeth, keeping himself from showing any type of weakness to his father. He was angered at the fact he felt his salt tears run down his bronze cheek, showing the ultimate weakness that is tears. He lifted his hand, and rubbed his cheeks clean of evidence before turning to his father.

"I died. That's what's wrong. I died before I could prove that I could kill Kakarot. And protect my family."


	7. Chapter 7: Toxic Nightmare

**Emotions**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Remember that! **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on Chapter Six, I was freaking out about it after I put it online. This chapter is a nightmare that Chibi Trunks has. So here it so, Chapter Seven!**

**--**

**Chapter Seven: Toxic Nightmare**

**--**

The young Chibis lay in the bed in which Mr. Popo had lay them in. Goten turned his head a little in his sleep while Trunks snored softly. They looked so calm and so peaceful, yet in Trunks' mind, a disturbing thing is in play.

_'Trunks…'_

_The young chibi turned to his father and gasped at the halo that was above his head._

_'__Dad! Dad? What happened? Why is that halo on top of you head?' _

_'__Stop asking questions, son.' _

_He noticed how calm his father was, which was normal on certain stages. But when he had remember Majin Buu, it panicked._

_'__Dad! Did you destroy guy?! Did you?' _

_'__Son, I said stop asking questions!' Vegeta, this time, snapped at his son. _

_Trunks gulped and nodded. He watched his father, realizing that he was still beaten up and bloody. His father's eyes looked soft, yet his hands were curled into fists. He was utterly pissed, but Trunks didn't know why. He walked towards his father, and placed his hand on his fist._

_'__Dad…'_

_'__Trunks listen to me. And listen to me good. You have to be strong. Remember what I said to you.'_

_'__Why…? Why did you knock me out!?' Trunks screamed out, and gritted his teeth, fighting back the tears forming. His cobalt blue eyes gazed at his father questioningly while Vegeta turned to him slowly. _

_'__I did it for you. To protect you.'_

_'__I wanted to help you!' _

_'__You couldn't help me!' Vegeta roared at his son, and pulled his hand away from his. 'I didn't want you to die, damn it! You're my only son, and I didn't want you to throw your damn life away! You're young, and I wanted you to protect your mother.' _

_Trunks stood, staring at his father. He clung onto his arm, and started to let the tears fall down his cheeks. At this moment, his father would've called it a weakness to cry, but he couldn't help it. His father was explaining to him how important he was to him. Suddenly, he heard his father cry out in pain. He looked up to see a gloved yellow hand through his father's chest. He gasped, and backed away as his father's body fell to the ground. Vegeta lifted his head, and cried out to his son._

_'__Go now!' _

_'__Father...' _

_'__Trunks! Go now!' _

_Than he saw the pink pudgy blob jump high up into the air, and landed on Vegeta's back. The sickening crack he heard was the bones breaking from Vegeta's back. Trunks gasped, and gritted his teeth. _

_'__You bastard!' _

_He jumped at Majin Buu and tried to punch him head on, but stumbled when his hand went through him. _

_'__What the hell?' _

_He turned around, and continued to try and punch at him more. The pink pudgy blob turned, and smacked Trunks away from him, making him fly into the ground. Trunks pushed himself up, and turned into a Super Saiya-jin. _

_'__I'll kill you! I'll kill you!' _

_Trunks growled, and flew at him with full force. He managed to actually kick the blob off his father's body and make him fly. He landed in front of his father, and knelt down. _

_'__Dad…?' _

_He shook his body and realized his father wasn't breathing at all. Trunks gasped, and continued to shake him. _

_'__Father, wake up, please, wake up, please…' _

_Trunks realized that his father had chosen his fate. Trunks stood up, and clinched his fists. _

_'__Nooo!' _

_He screamed out in pain while the winds started to thrust harshly around him. Rocks started to rise while the ground shook. The blob stared to walk towards him, dancing in a way. Trunks turned, and without warning launched at the blob and started to throw punches. He kicked the monster at its stomach, and spun around to kick its head. The blob grabbed him by the leg, and threw him into the ground._

_Trunks slammed into the ground, but quickly moved before the blob smashed its foot into the ground next to his head. _

_'__You make Buu mad!' _

_'__Buu? What a stupid name. Be glad that'll put you out of misery so you don't have to use that name again! You killed my father!' _

_Trunks screamed, started to throw ki blasts at the monster rapidly. He prepared himself to do a Kamehameha wave until the blob flew at him, and punched him in the face. Trunks flew back, and slammed into the rocks. _

_He groaned as Buu flew at him in full force. He slammed his feet into Trunks' stomach, making him bury further into rocks. Buu backed off him, and landed on the ground._

_'__Buu!' _

_Trunks groaned, and managed to open one eye. He stared at sky, and sat up._

_'__I can't give up…I can't…'_

_He flew up into the sky, and looked around for Buu. He grinned, and closed his eyes. Than, he launched himself like a torpedo at Buu. Buu looked around than saw the boy heading for him at full force. Before he had time to move, Trunks slammed his feet into Buu, and shot an energy blast at Buu's face. _

_Buu flew back while Trunks landed onto his feet, and ran at him. He held his left fist out, and started to jab him. He decided to only use his left for this one. He slammed his fist harder and harder into Buu's face, making dents because of the impact being so harsh. He slammed his left foot into the his face, lifting him up slightly into the air._

_Trunks started to spin himself doing spin kick to beat the living hell out of Buu. Buu eventually was kicked hard enough that his body was thrust backwards. _

_Trunks landed onto his feet, and spat on the ground next to him of blood that formed in his mouth. He started to walk forward and held up his hand. Trunks looked fairly beaten up. His olive green gi was torn up from the waist up, his chest had scratches and cuts that not even a human eight year old would be able to handle the pain. Blood drops slid down his cheek while he prepared a large energy blast in his hand. He kept walking forward while his Saiya-jin like hair blew in the wind. _

_'__Die!' _

_Trunks screamed, shooting an energy blast directly at Buu who stood up. The blast was incredibly large and buried deep into the ground and lifted. The energy blast created a great force of wind that was almost like a tornado, and an earthquake. _

_Trunks didn't care, as long as that thing was dead, he was going to avenge his father._

_To the very end._


	8. Note to Readers

Note to Readers:

Due to my return of my computer, I need to get my mojo back. Meaning, I need to start getting my writing mood back so that I can come out with Chapter 8 of 'Emotions' and Chapter 2 of 'Abyss'. And I promise Chapter 2 of 'Abyss' will be a harsh ride. As for Chapter 8 of 'Emotions', oh, you'll be getting guest appperances while Vegeta is in the other world.

Thank you for the understanding!

- Lilith-Shii 


	9. Chapter 8: Poison

**Emotions**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. No matter how much I want to. V.v**

**A/N: Okay! Since I seemed to be getting...held back by the slow process of getting Microsoft Word onto my computer, I decided to just try doing this story for now on WordPad. I would like to say thank you to my loyal readers, for having patience. Now, Chapter 8!**

**--**

**Chapter Eight: Poison **

**--**

Since of the out burst he inflicted onto his father, Vegeta hadn't been hanging around his old man. He sat alone on the rocks of Hell, thinking. About? Who knows. This man had a lot to worry about, and yet already the old man he calls his father, has been more of a pain in the ass than even Furiza. Ha! Where has been the drag queen lizard?

Hasn't he felt his ki when he had entered the place? Or is he waiting for Vegeta to go after him?

Vegeta simply chuckled, and cracked his knuckles. This might be more fun down here than expected. Might as well go for it. He stood up to his feet, and turned Super Saiya-jin so that Furiza can fear his presence. He chuckled. He jumped high into the air, than zipped far off, searching for the man who had for the years of his childhood and teenage years tormented him.

--

Goku paced for the moment. He watched Chichi while she was still knocked out. His eyes glinted with agony. He had to even say to himself...His wife suffered too much. With him being away so long and so much, he was even surprise she greeted him with open arms. He smiled a little. So, this was true love, eh? After all these years of Bulma pounding it into his head when he was younger, he actually understood what marriage was.

He looked over at Bulma, who hadn't moved for an hour. He started to walk over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Bulma..?"

"Hn."

"We'll bring Vegeta back with the dragon balls, I promise. We just need to find a way to defeat Buu first. And I might have an idea..."

"What is it?"

"Heh, it's a secret."

"Goku..."

"Trust me. It'll work for sure."

"Alright..."

Bulma stood up, and hugged her friend.

"Who knew..."

"What?"

"Vegeta. He changed so much..."

"Well, a little to me..."

"You're oblivious!"

Goku chuckled a little when Bulma had yelled at him. What ever made her feel comfortable, but didn't mean she was exactly okay. He had an idea, and boy, this was going to be a test. Espeically with the two women that might protest against his wishes.

--

"Furiza..."

The lizard lord turned from the pool of red water to fix his gaze on a Super Saiya-jin. He gaped. He started to back up a little, while his eyes showed fear. When was the last time Furiza had seen a Super Saiya-jin? Years? But not even years can bury to fear that Furiza was attempting to cover.

"What's this? My little prince has grown up?"

"Tch." Vegeta landed onto the ground with his arms folded. He glared at Furiza and growled loudly when he felt those buried memories start to resurface. When Furiza had killed him on Namek the first time, than his future son defeating him so simply. This soothed his anger, and his ego seemed to boost up. He cracked a marvelous grin, and started to walk forward. "Furiza, look at you. It was hard enough trying to pinpoint your weak body..."

Furiza hissed. How dare he! That bastard, he was testing him obviously, but the power...Since his little prince had finally reached the goal, he didn't know whether he could defeat the man. Finally, he realized something.

"Dead, are we? Who killed you? Was it that Kakarot fellow...?"

Vegeta stiffened. He narrowed his eyes fiercly and stepped forward. "Excuse me?"

"Did he kill you that easily?"

Vegeta started to growl loudly, and launched forward. He left jab Furiza, and slammed the lizard against the rocks.

"Don't you fucking dare! He did not finish me off! He will be the one who dies!"

He started to beat Furiza deeper and deeper into the rocks, his fists slamming harder with intensity with each hit. Finally, he lifted his hands in front of his face and shot an energy blast at Furiza's stomach. Oh, he wasn't done. He grabbed the battered Furiza by the neck, and pulled him forward.

"Heh, looks like you'll be my punching bag for eternity, or till I'm wished back."

"Look at you...Taking your anger out on me just to cover the fact your weaker than Kakarot!"

"Stop it..."

"My little monkey...Trying to prove that he is better than Kakarot...When he is not! He's weak! He even died! HAHAHAHA!"

"Fuck you!"

Vegeta snapped, and right hook Furiza by his jaw. Sending him flying through the mountain of rocks. He growled, and started to power up more. He held his hands up, and started to breath heavily. He was truly pissed. He was ready to kill Furiza at this moment. If it's even possible...Maybe he'll make Furiza his lap dog until he is wish back. No. He'll be just like that disgusting creature. He lowered his hands for the moment, and growled.

"Shouldn't be wasting my energy on him."

"Yeah, might as well save it, Prince."

Vegeta swung around to be face to face with the solider, Bardock. He closed his eyes slowly, and reopened his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What a greeting, Prince."

"Well, let's see. Already in a matter of...what? Only about 50 minutes of being in this hell hole, I've been scrutinized by my father, Raditz, by the way, you should tell you damn son to cut his hair before he looses tail in that mess, managed to get me pissed, and Furiza had that one time to actually not make this worse than it was, but of course, he got some of this-" He held up his fist to make his point, "Anyhow. What do you want, Bardock? Do you want to know about how your son is stronger than I am? I am suppose to be the elite warrior! And your son...Surpassed me. What else do you want to know?" Vegeta snapped.

"Why are you so-" Bardock gulpped, knowing he would have to lick the Prince's boots after saying this, "bitchy?"

"Well, now I know where your son gets his intelligence from. It surprises me you were even a scienctist at all. Maybe it was a pity part, and gave it to you out of feeling bad on how low your brain power is."

Bardock frowned, but didn't do anything. He knew if he even made a single move to hit the Prince, the King would be at his throat. Or worse, the Prince will rip his arm out of his socket.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh! Weak! That is what you are!"

"Prince Vegeta, calm yourself, please?"

"'Please?' "

"..."

"Heh. Sadly, I guess Hell made you a sweet, percious girl, Bardock?"

"..."

"Good. Stay quiet. I don't need to hear anything from you anymore."

"What happened to you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You're calling me soft. I didn't go out and get a human pregnant. You implanted her with the royal seed, and brought shame to the family. Not I. I can be as soft as I want to, but I didn't do anything to make my father turn his head away."

"...You're trying my patience..."

"I didn't get myself killed for a weak woman. I chose to die to save our race. OUR race. You could've been more helpful, and not CROSSBREED, and make hybrids run ramped-"

"Your son has done the same thing, you ass! Don't you ever-" Vegeta growled, and grabbed Bardock by his throat. "Ever try to make me feel guilty for my choice of lifestyle. It is MY life. Not yours. Not my father's. I don't give a damn about what you think. Don't you ever degrade my woman. Ever. She gave me my son. And I'm fairly happy with him. And I bet you if you were in my situation, with a beautiful woman such as her that is not a Saiya-jin, you would do the very same thing."

"I-"

"You would, wouldn't you?" Vegeta growled, tightening his hand around his throat.

"I can't say."

"Bullshit."

He threw him down against the ground, and turned away. Being dead wasn't as nice and sugar-coated as Kakarot made it seem like. Bastard. He started to walk away from Bardock, and mumble something under his breath.

"Where is Furiza?"

"Hm?"

He rolled his eyes, and turned to the solider. "Where is Furiza?"

"He left this part of Hell. You manage to scare him away."

"Good."

"Prince Vegeta."

"What Bardock?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me about my son. I needed to know how he was. Since..you know."

"Whatever."

"And.."

Vegeta let out a loud, irritable sigh. "Yes?"

"I think you'll beat my son."

"You think?"

"Erm, I mean, I **know** you'll beat my son."

Another ego booster. Bardock knew that all to well, but Vegeta could sense what he was doing.

"Flattering me doesn't get you anywhere."

"That I know."

"Don't do it again."

"Alright."

Vegeta started to walk away, listening to the sound of Bardock following him. He didn't care. He let the warrior follow him like a lost puppy. He needed someone to keep him company who isn't his father. The train with him when he was bored. Which mean it has to be often. He launched into the air, Bardock following suit. He had to get used to the fact that he was everything his people depended on when they were alive. Now dead, Vegeta felt that Bardock had to protect.

"Bardock."

"Yes, Prince?"

"Will you actually listen to me when I want you to?"

"Of course. I'm loyal, Prince."

"I know that, idiot. I might make you my servant."

Bardock's eyebrow twitched while Vegeta chuckled to himself. This was good, all too good. At least he'll be entertained for the while. This was going to be a good time down in hell. Well, for a while. he had to cross path with his father again. To give him a piece of his mind.

--

**A/N: OMG, another author's note! Well, this chapter was quite...odd. I never even thought it would escalte to that, really. So, bare with me on my spelling. It seems I cannot live without spell check. Thank you for reading! Oh and a correction to 'Note to Readers', it's Chapter One of 'Abyss' that's coming out. Not two. Sorry for the mistake. Waves hands in the air. Please, no killie. **


End file.
